He had wanted to say it
by Yuuichi4
Summary: One small encounter can change everything.


Hello!

This is actually my first -man fanction that I wrote and completed yay!

I based this fanfic on a song that I recently heard, it gave me so much feels! That it just wouldn't leave me alone so here we have the end results.

I am dedicating to all the lovely people that I met in the -Man fandom  
Specially to my lovely rp buddy Bookbunny~

Also English isn't my first language and it isn't beta read so there might be a mistake here and there.

Disclaimer: I don't own -Man it belongs to the lovely Hoshino Katsura~

Enough of the bla bla bla please enjoy!

* * *

It was a normal Sunday morning and for the young Tyki he was playing out in the sun with his brother. He kicked the ball he that was lying in the grass toward the goal where his brother was standing; he nearly missed it and watched the ball flying of the playground. "You suck" the other boy with black hair said as he moved a hand through his hair with a sign. It was already the third time or something the ball had flown away from the playground. "You better go grab that ball." the older one of the brother said. Tyki moved his hand as if he was saluting a military officer and started running to the direction he saw the ball disappear too. He knew better than going against his brothers words.

"It must be around somewhere here." He mumbled to himself as he looked around for the round object. He continued to look around a bit instead of finding his ball he found a young boy. The boy was holding his knee as big crocodile tears run down his cheeks. The black haired boy wasn't sure what to and looked at the other boy for a while until he decided to walk over to him to see what was going on. He knelt down next to the younger boy and looked at him who didn't seem to notice the others company.

"Are you okay?" He asked breaking the silence between the two of them. Obviously the boy wasn't doing okay at all. Why else would there be tears running down his cheeks? Tyki softly placed one of his hands on the smaller boys shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It is going to be okay. Let me see that knee of yours." The dark haired boy continued. The smaller boy sniffed and slowly moved the hands away that where covering the wound.

It was bleeding just a little bit, but the blood had pretty much spread everywhere over his knee. And it made the wound look a lot worse. Every young person would be scared of blood even if it came from the smallest wound.

Tyki reached into one of his pocket and grabbed the handkerchief that he was carrying with him. The piece of fabric had not been used it yet. It was folded so he could easily tie it around the wound on the knee of the boy that was still sobbing softly. "There." Tyki said looking satisfied at his work. "Now there is no more need for tears." The boy nodded and dried his eyes with his hands.

A small smile appeared on the boy's face between his tears. "Thank you." He spoke for the first time looking up at the person who just helped him taking care of his wound. His voice was soft and sweet as it was sincere. Tyki didn't know what is was exactly but there was just something about that smile he couldn't deny.

The smaller boy of the two boys stood up and the small smile that had started to appear on his face grew wider. He reached out to he grab Tyki's hand and dragged him up on both of his feet. "You are looking for your ball right?" He said as he pulled up towards the spot he had saw the the ball rolling earlier.

"Here" He picked up the ball from the ground and holds it up to Tyki. "It's yours right?" Tyki nodded and simple stared at the boy for a few seconds before he took the ball from the boy. "Thank you too." He said while tucking the ball under his arm. And Tyki knew that the boy wasn't the only one who had fallen as he caught himself staring at the bright smile that covered the other boys face.

When Tyki was about to invite to boy over to play soccer with him and his brother a person interrupted him before he could even say anything. The person seemed to be calling out to the boy in front of him as the boy had turned his head and already was walking to the source of the sound. The smile that was currently covering Tyki's face slowly faded It seemed the boy had more interested in the older man that was calling out to him.

Tyki sighed deeply before he turned around and returned to where his brother was waiting for him, the ball safely tucked under his arm. What Tyki didn't notice was that the boy had turned around and was waving at him.

"It took you long enough." The older guy said when he saw Tyki coming back. He was leaning against one of the trees that they had used as their goal. He stood up straight again and gave Tyki a look, he could notice something was different than before but he couldn't exactly point out what it was. He watched how Tyki just shrugged and placed the ball in the middle of the field again. "You better not miss this time again."

"We will see about that." The younger brother replied as he was walking backwards away from the point he had put the ball down in the grass. He stopped when he was about 20 meter away from the ball and dashed towards the back and kicked it with all his might. He watched how the ball flew through the air right in the arms of his brother who was defending the goal they had made. "You really are a sucker." The older brother said but Tyki didn't really care what his brother was saying as all he couldn't lose the memory of the smile covered face of the boy he had helped earlier.

* * *

Time passed and Tyki had never seen or heard from the boy again, he really at least should have asked his name. The image of the boys smiling face had never left his mind and he something wondered what that boy would look right now and what he had been doing all that time. Tyki leaned back on the bench he was sitting on right now and took a deep inhale of the cigarette he was holding. He recently started doing it and it had become and habit of his right now.

When he blew out the smoke and looked in front of him again and that's when he noticed the familiar hair color of the boy he had met several years ago. It wasn't hard to spot it since it was still bright as red as ever. It seemed the older guy who had been calling out to him was walking right next to him. The image in front of him was exactly like he had imagined the boy to look like when he was a few years older.

There was e only difference was now that he was wearing an eyepatch over his right eye. It made him wonder what kind of accident could have caused the damage that was hiding underneath the eyepatch. Tyki tossed his cigarette away and got up from his sitting spot on the bench and walked over to the duo to greet them

He greeted the both of them and was rewarded with the kind smile he had remembered and though he had thought he had been over it all the feelings that had bothered him came right back to him. It made him a little bit nervous but he kept his cool and composed masked on. It seemed both of them where doing well and it seemed they were kind of in a hurry so much change to talk they didn't have.

"I see you around." The guy with the red hair said and the old guy gave Tyki a good look. Tyki took of his top head and bowed slightly. "It would be my pleasure." He watched for the second time how the red haired guy walked out of his eye sight yet again he didn't ask for his name.

Tyki placed the hat back on his head before he also left to return back home, his family was probably waiting for him afteral today was a special day and it might have turned out a little bit more special for Tyki as he now knew what the meaning of this feelings where that he currently was feeling.

* * *

The third time he met the guy was at a party a few years later. He was turning 21 already and his uncle was throwing a party for him. He didn't know how the boy had been invited to the party or that he might get in on a different way. He didn't care about it at all he was more than happy to have a chance to talk to him properly. The both of them where wearing suits. Tyki had to admit it was suiting him pretty well. He didn't waste any change and walked up to him again.

A simple greeting was all it took before that particular smile was covering the boy's face again. They talked for a while about this and that and at every word that was spoken between them the doubt that Tyki had been feeling was taken way. He really felt the need to put his feelings into words but he couldn't find the right words to speak. The feelings had been haunting him ever since he had met the boy for the second time last year. He really wanted to tell but he thought of rejection held him back.

They had only met each other for three times now maybe it was just too early to talk about these kinds of things besides. The boy was about 15 years or something now he guessed. Tyki held his feelings for him as he was afraid of the others reaction. He wanted to ask more personal things but much he never was given as a girl interrupted their conversation taking the guy he was talking to with her.

And that was how Tyki watched the guy disappeared into the crowd of people that had gathered to celebrate his 21th birthday. He didn't need to be alone for long as he brother pressed a glass of wine into his hands. "You really are going to love this." He said as one arm was wrapped around his neck. Tyki slowly brought the glass to his lips and took a small sip. His brother then started to laugh at the face Tyki was pulling. How could people drink this stuff? It tasted awful but he took another sip until the glass was empty. Maybe he could get used to this taste.

He was offered another glass and when that one was empty he was offered another one and slowly Tyki could feel himself loose grip over his body.

* * *

It was already late and most of the people had already gone home by now, Tyki looked at the cigarette in his hands. His suit was crooked and his hair was messy. He had done it again, party after party since his 21th birthday. The first time he had gotten drunk and the his first time he started the habit, though he didn't remember anything of his first time. And now he couldn't even count the different amount of woman he had shared the bed with.

What if he had opened his mouth that day? What would he have said and what could his answer be? Would he have understood what he was talking about? Was he going to simply accept everything? And if he wasn't how he was going to explain everything so that he did understood? A lot of these thought kept flowing through his head each time he had crossed the border again. He leaned against the balcony and looked down to the ground as he saw the familiar red.

He was not alone this time and neither was the old man that was usually accompanying him instead there was a young lady walking beside him. He couldn't see their face clearly but he didn't have to look twice to know what was going on. The girl had her arm hooked with the red haired boy and was leaning against him. He knew that if he was able to see their face that smile would be covering his face.

He moved the cigarette back into his mouth and inhaled deeply as he eyes followed the couple that was walking down the street the seemed to have an interesting conversation as the girl seemed the laugh. They probably where going to do what he already have been already through today. He blew the smoke away and turned around throwing the remains of his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it twisting his foot around to make sure the small object wasn't glowing red anymore.

He walked back inside there was no denying to the feeling of envy towards the girl that had been holding the redhead so close to herself. He didn't let it show on his face as he watched the woman who lay half asleep on the bed. That was the fourth time he had seen the red haired guy in his life. Even with all the woman he had shared the bed with these feelings had never left.

He grabbed his coat and left the room leaving another woman behind without a word. He tucked his hands deep in his pockets as he followed the path he had seen the red haired guy and his companion walk to. It was then when he didn't found him that night that he made up his mind. No matter what the outcome the next time they would cross their path again he was going to spill everything that had bothered him so much the past years.

Tyki now was twenty six and ever since the encounter on that particular night he hadn't seen the red haired guy anymore. He was still alone not being able to finding the right person to spend the rest of his life with. He was walking over the streets wearing a warm long coat and a pair of gloves as snow was falling from the sky , it was a cold winter day and he was on his way to his brother who had invited him over to join his family for dinner.

* * *

What Tyki didn't know was then when he was making his walk to his brother's house he also passed the house the red haired boy had been living for the last couple of months. His eyes where to focused on the stones of the street that was making up the sidewalk he was walking on.

Meanwhile in the house that belonged to the red haired male, someone was feeding the cat. The person gently pet his cat as the cat eagerly ate the food that was provided to him before standing up and walking to the big to throw the tin can away that had hold the cats food.

Footsteps was all that sounds that was heard as the sound stopped when the person was standing in front of the window. An bright green eye looked up at the sky outside and watched how the snow was slowly falling from the sky towards the ground. The eye stopped his path down when he saw a familiar person walk by.

A hand moved deep into his into his pocket and the fingers of the hand where wrapped around a piece of fabric that he had been carrying around all the time, wondering if the boy that had taken care of his wound was still alone too.

* * *

Thank you all for reading!

It didn't really turn out as the way as I had it in my head, I still hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
